


Sinful Dreams

by Rosewood_2427



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Glove Kink, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeuristic Papa Emeritus, but in a good way, mildly scary mirror scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: You and Papa Emeritus III share a bond through a mixture of conscious and unconscious realms, but when you finally invite him inside your house and your heart, he is as real as real can be.***THIS IS A COMPLETE WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT MAKE A PROFIT***





	1. Shadows

You stir restlessly in your sleep for the second time in the past week. Papa Emeritus is on top of you again, pounding into you mercilessly, his glowing white eye burning into your soul. Your knuckles are white from clinging to his shoulders so tightly from the immense pleasure. You're so close to your end now, and it all feels so real until your eyes snap open. It had been another dream. "God dammit!" you mutter to yourself. Why does this keep happening? Ever since the ritual, you've been experiencing very realistic dreams that wake you from your deepest moments of sleep. You had never been so disturbed by your dreams in your entire life. Once in awhile you could faintly recall them in the morning, but now they just seemed so real, so arousing, and so physically stimulating. You awoke each time on the edge of an orgasm, sweating, with your hands fisted in the sheets. The only reason you cursed these dreams so much is because you wished with all your heart they were real, and you never wanted them to end. You definitely considered Papa an idol, but besides looking at pictures of him online, listening to his music, and seeing him perform that one time, you had no personal connection to him, or so you thought. You tossed and turned for a few moments, unable to get comfortable again but too tired to tend to your own arousal. It was a full moon tonight, and you gazed out the window at the snowy landscape for a moment before closing your eyes.  

 

The following evening, you have a cup of warm chamomile tea to hopefully help you sleep better tonight. The dreams are far from nightmares, but the overwhelming sadness and longing you feel when you wake up outweighs the pleasurable dreams. You put the TV on for extra distraction for a few moments and lay in bed, checking your phone for the last time before placing it on the charger for the night. After shutting off the TV, you quickly drift off to sleep, but it feels like just as you close your eyes you are awake again. This time, the dream is even more vivid. Papa is holding you in his lap as you face him, kissing you passionately while you ride his cock. His hands travel along the soft skin of your back, caressing you like you're the most beautiful and cherished person he's ever known. Then the scene flashes forward to you sitting on an altar in a beautiful church. Its at the perfect height for him to stand in front of you, thrusting slow and soft this time. Your gazes are fixated on eachother, and you see a side of him your other dreams hadn't allowed you to see yet. His expression is loving, caring, and putting you at ease. You feel incredibly safe and comfortable, and it's almost like you are consciously asking yourself how this is happening. How does it feel like you get to know more and more about Papa every time you dream of him? Besides, don't you only dream vividly of places you had seen in real life? You know for sure you had never visited this church. You also had never had sex before, but in these dreams it feels like you're quite experienced. Then, Papa speaks to you. "Cum for me, love." he says. His pupils are blown with arousal. Your breathing becomes erratic and you grip onto him a little tighter, but then the scene flashes to the familiar landscape outside of your house. You see his shadow walking away into the woods and all of a sudden you come to your senses. But wait... your eyes are already open. How is this possible? You were just dreaming, but you didn't realize you had opened your eyes before your brain realized you were awake? Now you're a little frightened, wondering if you're going crazy, and still very aroused all at the same time. His words echoed in your head like he had just spoken them to you in person. You're still panting softly. "OK then Papa..." you say aloud to the empty house. "I will come for you." 

 

Your hand slowly makes its way under your pajama bottoms and you feel how wet you are. You're amazed at how real your physical response is to these dreams. It doesn't take long before you're caressing your breasts and rubbing your clit at an increasingly desperate pace. You were already so close before. The only thing missing now is Papa. You're gasping and moaning, your other hand clutching at the sheets as you bring yourself over the edge, finally getting some relief. You breathe unevenly for a few moments as you come down from your ecstasy before getting up to clean up. You walk to the bathroom slowly and overtired, leaving the door open a crack as you turn on the sink. After getting washed up, you glance into the mirror before turning back towards the bedroom and your heart stalls in your chest at what you see. There's a figure standing by the pine tree outside your house looking directly into the window. You can see from the light of the moon that the figure is wearing full Papal attire.  You blink twice, afraid to turn around, but there he is. There's no way you're dreaming this. How long has he been out there? When you had first opened your eyes, you had thought he was walking away, but did he return to see what had just transpired? If it was really him, why was he there? So many questions whirled around in your head as you gained the courage to finally turn around. When you did, he was gone. You rubbed your eyes tiredly, chalking all of this up to the fact you were extremely exhausted and rarely self indulged, so maybe your post orgasmic haze was playing tricks on you. Slowly you walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 


	2. Meeting Your Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dreams had been far more than just dreams, and you realize this for sure.

The following morning, you recalled last night's events as you sipped your coffee. This was beginning to become quite a mystery and you needed to get to the bottom of it for your own sanity. You thought hard of a way to prove or disprove that Papa had in fact been looking into your window last night. You can remember exactly where he had been standing; right under that big pine tree. Suddenly, you realize something. If he truly had been there, he surely would've left tracks behind. You snugged your robe around your body and put on a tall pair of winter boots before venturing out into the snow. Your pace quickened as anticipation filled your mind and heart, and when you arrived at the tree, you were shocked at the sight in front of you. There were footprints leading right to where you had seen Papa standing. What you had experienced last night hadn't been part of a dream or a hallucination from being overtired, Papa had been there. Your breath caught in your throat now. It was incredibly overwhelming to realize that maybe all of these dreams you had could actually be the result of Papa reaching out to you telepathically somehow. Suddenly, you felt bad for cursing these dreams you were having. You would do almost anything to have Papa the way you had been dreaming of him. Your heart raced as you imagined making love to him in your conscious mind for the first time, and it was mere seconds before you started to become wet and your skin flushed at the fantasy. Suddenly, you couldn't wait for nightfall; much different than how you had felt the night before. 

 

Your day consisted of running a few errands and working from your home office on some project planning for the company you managed. It was a fairly low-key day, which was great considering how often your mind was wandering elsewhere. You have always been very logical and confident in your thoughts and decision making, so the fact that this was happening to you and was seemingly beyond your control had you doubting your every decision. When you finally settled in for the night, you decided to have the chamomile tea again. It seemed to make your dreams more lucid for some reason the night before and you wanted to make sure you didn't miss out on any opportunity to dream of Papa, hopefully having him appear in the physical realm again. You wore matching pajamas to bed this time in hopes to look a little more presentable if you actually were able to approach him. With that, you curled up in bed and closed your eyes, your heart full of anticipation. 

 

His soft voice began this night's dream. He was next to you on your bed, and the two of you were lost in eachother's eyes. His comfortable touch had your heart smiling. You were immersed in feelings of love, safety, and security. Soon, he leaned in and started kissing you. You returned the kiss, caressing him over his robes. You wanted him more than ever in this moment of passion, but he wasn't about to give you what you wanted yet. He gently rolled you onto your back and positioned himself sitting upright between your legs. He rubbed your clit gently with his gloved hands and you could feel yourself getting wetter by the second. Soon, he put two skilled fingers inside of you, massaging and pressing in all the right areas. You were begging him for his cock now between ragged intakes of breath, but suddenly you were awake again. Your feelings of arousal were even more real than before and you realized you had been pleasuring yourself in your sleep. You felt your cheeks get hot in a mixture of embarrassment and surprise, as you had never done that before. Before you could think of or do anything else, you noticed a shadow out of the corner of your eye. You gasped as you took in the sight, but you didn't panic as you had the night before. Papa was right outside your window this time, and his left hand was under his robes. You couldn't quite make out for sure what he was doing, but by the way he was tilting his head back and the rhythmic motion of his hidden hand disturbed his robes, it appeared he was pleasuring himself as well. Your breathing became shallow; You didn't want to embarrass him by watching him until he noticed, but you just couldn't look away. He was the perfect specimen of a human being (if he was in fact human) and suddenly, you forgave him silently for the other powers he must have possessed to be causing you to have these dreams. You even forgave him for his voyeurism. Suddenly, he dropped his head back to its normal position and stopped stroking himself. He must see that you're now fully conscious and watching him. You tried hard not to let the anticipation and fear consume you. What would happen next? 

 

Your thoughts raced on ways to start a conversation with him as he stared at you expressionlessly through the large window. Half of you wanted to just cover your eyes and roll over, but even in this moment, he still seemed to be emitting a calming, safe aura. You slowly sat up and turned on the dim lamp at your bedside. He was invisible now that the light was on, but you slowly walked towards the window and cracked it open ever so slightly. The air was freezing cold, and suddenly you felt bad he was out there standing in the snow. "Papa, come inside and warm up...please...it's freezing out there!" Your voice shook with nerves. This all felt so unreal. Suddenly, you heard his footsteps get closer. He walked slowly, as if not to frighten you. It felt like your heart was beating so erratically you were about to have a heart attack. Then he spoke; His voice low and soft. "My sweet one. How would I know so confidently that I wouldn't frighten you when you finally realized your dreams weren't entirely...dreams?" You wondered if this was a rhetorical question or not, but you had the urge to answer it honestly. "Well, I can't say I wasn't frightened the first time I saw you out there...but last night's encounter was on my mind all day yesterday and I was actually hoping you would return tonight. Now please, come in. I will go unlock the door for you." You walked through the hallway, nervously running your fingers through your hair and turning on a few lights. Yes, this was really happening... you couldn't believe you were going to let a complete stranger into your house in the middle of the night, but in the moment it just felt right, so there you were. You silently promised yourself you wouldn't drill him with questions when he came in. You half expected him to not be there when you opened the door, but you had been wrong. There he stood, even more beautiful close up than he was on stage or in the photos of him you'd seen. You wanted to fall into his arms and hold him almost immediately, but you refrained from doing so.

 

You tried hard to ignore the fact you had just seen eachother masturbating and neither one of you had gotten relief yet, which was much harder now that he was standing in front of you, his very well endowed cock hard under his robes. You felt incredibly drawn to him despite the fact you only "knew" him from your dreams along with the superficial bits of public knowledge. Suddenly, you realized you and him were just standing there staring at eachother. "Come in please Papa, we're letting the heat out." you said as he walked in the door and you closed it gently behind him. You were determined not to allow the situation to become awkward, so you offered him tea before turning on the propane fireplace in your living room. He settled onto the couch like he had been living in your house for years and accepted your offer to make the tea. As you waited for the water to heat up, you stood in the kitchen, cautiously watching him. You wanted answers, but you were patient in your tone. "So why me, Papa?" you asked in a soft voice, careful not to sound too intrusive. "Because I felt your presence the night you came to the ritual. I just couldn't forget the feelings of such strong love I have had for you, and have had even before that night. I realized then that I couldn't keep myself away from you anymore" He seemed to answer shyly as if you wouldn't believe him, but for reasons unknown, you did. You walked closer to him now, sitting next to him. You could feel the cold air lifting off of him and he was shivering. "How long have you been out there? You're freezing!" you say as you get up to grab him a blanket off the back of the couch. You warmed it up near the fireplace for a moment before draping it over him. He hadn't answered your question about how long he'd been outside, and you assumed it was because he didn't want you to worry about him. You went back to the previous subject now. "How could you have tuned in so well to my presence among thousands of people who probably idolize you just as much as I do?" you asked with a small smile playing across your lips. "My darling...I just know the right person when I feel them, and it has always been you. I was having some trouble in my life and I knew who I needed, and I knew they needed me too. In fact, I left a lot behind to come find you, but I do not regret my decision." You looked at him perplexed as you rose to make the tea. He continued his explanation. "You may not know it yet, my love...but we are destined for eachother. We have loved eachother forever, but we have never met until now. The world works in ways we simply can't explain." Your heart raced at his forwardness and commitment he had to his words. "So, do you have superpowers or something? How are you so sure?" you asked as you handed him the tea and he thanked you. "I wouldn't call it superpowers. I have a very strong ability to read others and I can connect with people in ways many others cannot. The dreams you were having were glimpses into our future. I was showing you what we could be so you would grow to trust me and not fear me." You stifled a laugh thinking of your dreams he had blessed you with, blushing as he continued. "It's a lot to take in, but do know that I am mortal just like you. My two older brothers died, but our bloodline was destined to continue until one of us found our true love, and I'm the lucky one. We were meant to meet and merge our higher powers to become immortal. The world is in trouble, my love. I'm glad I finally found you in person, or I may have not gotten the chance-" his voice sounded shaky like he was about to cry before he took a sip of the tea and cleared his throat. "To finally have you be mine forever." You had always been agnostic and leery of the metaphysical world. You couldn't believe you could trust Papa's words, but you could. You completely trusted and believed everything he said. Besides, being immortal didn't seem all that bad. You and him were both in the prime of your lives, and if you could somehow merge your powers and live happily together forever, this was a fairytale you were sold on. "OK, I'm not sure what powers I have, but if this is all true and we are meant to love eachother forever, I suppose I will just have to wait and see what they are..." You were shocked and not sure what to say back so you went with a generic statement that showed him you acknowledged his explanation. He turned to you, his mismatched eyes glowing in the dim light. "You will learn in time." 

 

Quickly, you came to realize he had been correct. It was like everything was meant to be. There were no doubts, there was no fear, and it felt like you had been in love for years when you looked into his eyes. God, was he beautiful. 


	3. Your Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize all of this was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut - not just in dreams this time!

Papa finished the tea and set his cup on the coffee table. You could tell he was still freezing cold, but you, on the other hand, were feeling flushed with heat. The arousal you felt in your core was relentless, but it just felt strange to want somebody so badly within an hour of meeting them. "If you hadn't told me different I would really think you're dead because of how cold you are." you told him jokingly. You were growing concerned for him. "I'm going to turn on the heated bedspread and you can come lay with me in my bed if you want so we can get you warmed up." you said as you walked into the hallway. "Don't worry, my love. I will be ok, but I would not pass down such an enticing offer." Papa replied. It was like he could read your thoughts. Maybe he could. If he could cause those vivid dreams, he probably knew more about you than you could even begin to imagine. 

 

He followed you down the hallway into your bedroom, and you turned on the heated bedspread before laying down under the warm covers. He climbed in beside you and you held eachothers gaze for a moment before you moved closer to one another. You held him closely and felt his shivering start to wean. Holding him seemed to feel totally natural, like you had held him countless times before. Soon you were caressing his back, just like you had done in your dreams as he relaxed under your comforting touch. He pressed closer to you now, and you could feel his arousal hadn't gone away either. Your lips moved closer and closer together, and soon you were kissing. He placed one arm around the small of your back and pulled you closer still, gently rocking against you which was quickly increasing your arousal. You moaned softly into his mouth before breaking the kiss. You both were breathing unevenly now, wanting more. "Are you ok my love?" he asked. "Y-yes Papa. This is all happening so fast, but yes, I'm fine." He could tell you were holding back from telling him something, but wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he couldn't read your every thought. You kissed eachother again, more passionately this time. He gently rubbed and caressed your back and you started grabbing at his robes, trying to ground yourself somehow as you were overcome with pleasure. You pulled away again, feeling that your nerves had dissipated a little more. "Papa...I want you so badly, I've just... never done this before. I'm sorry if I'm nervous I just dont...." you told him, allowing your voice to trail off. Papa held you close now. "Ohhh, it's ok, my darling. We will go slow. You have nothing to fear and I promise I won't hurt you. You can tell me to stop if it gets to be too much." he said calmly. You felt more comfortable now, having been unsure before how Papa would have gone about making love to you if you hadn't explained your situation. Now, you could tell he would continue being incredibly gentle and compassionate with you.

 

You wanted to undress him so badly, but you also were extremely aroused by his vestments so you refrained from doing so. His beautiful accent, the way he smelled, and the way his kisses tasted all held such an erotic aura. You decided to let him take control, and when he sat you up and took your pajama top off, you didn't protest. He laid down on top of you now, and you moaned as he gently kissed your neck and along your collarbone. Soon, he was caressing your breasts while he kissed your lips, his other hand trailing lower and lower. He stopped at your hip, squeezing it gently and rocking himself against you again. This time, he let out a soft moan. "May I?" he asked. You nodded your head and lifted your hips as he sat up again to slide your pants off. He laid next to you now, and you rolled over to face him. His mismatched eyes were beautiful. You took a shuddering breath as his hand slowly trailed back down your side and now over your vulva. Gently, he slid two of his fingers over your clit. You were so wet with need that he didn't need to search for any lubrication. He rubbed gently as you pulled him in close and rested your head against his chest, relishing in the pleasure he was giving you for a moment before you leaned in to meet his lips once more. 

 

He stayed gentle, but rubbed faster now. You wanted him so badly you could hardly stand it. "Ahh yes, Papa. That feels so good...please" you said breathlessly. You weren't even sure what you were begging for at the moment, but he soon would show you. "We're just barely getting started, my beautiful one." he said back, his voice husky with arousal. Papa's cock was so painfully hard he could feel it throbbing. He was glad you hadn't started stroking him or he would have started to come undone already. He gently slid his middle finger inside you and continued rubbing your clit with his thumb. You gasped at the gentle stretching and bucked your hips into him as you arched your back in pleasure. This felt amazing. "Papa, please don't stop. That feels so good!" you cry out in pleasure as you feel yourself getting closer and closer to your end. "That's right, my love. You can cum for me whenever it happens. Just let yourself go, darling. Don't hold back." His voice was raspy with arousal as he continued his skilled massaging and pressing. Just a few more moments of this and you couldn't hold back any longer. You pulled him as close as you could as your body stiffened in pleasure, crying out into his shoulder as he rubbed you throughout your entire orgasm. He didn't stop until he felt you quivering from overstimulation. Papa moaned in pleasure at the sight of you coming undone from his ministrations. He was finding it increasingly hard to keep his composure. His cock was painfully hard now, and even though you were so tight, he knew you were wet enough that he could work himself inside of you fairly easily. 

 

You had just came impossibly hard, but needed Papa inside of you now. Even though you were nervous, all you could think about was watching him experience the pleasure you had just felt in return. You couldn't imagine sharing the experience of your first time with anyone but him, and you whimpered softly as he pulled his hand away. It took all you had to not command him to take you right here and now. Slowly, he laid you onto your back and positioned himself on top of you, lifting his robes and thrusting against you so his cock slid along your folds. You cried out at the sensation of his hard and warm cock rubbing your oversensitive clit, and tried to suppress the anxiety you felt when you noticed just how big he was. You clung to him in anticipation as he leaned in to kiss you lovingly. "Are you ready for me, my love?" he asked. "Yes Papa....please." you practically begged. He gently lifted your chin so you met his beautiful gaze. "This will hurt at first, sweetheart. I'm sorry; I will be as gentle as I can. Just tell me to stop if it gets to be too much." his voice was calm and soft and your heart melted at his compassion. At this point, you didn't really care whether it would hurt or not; You just wanted to please him. You wanted him so bad. All of him.

 

You gasped sharply as Papa started working the tip of his cock into you, but tried to relax and trust him. He gently ran his thumb over the side of your jawline to help calm you, then moved in to kiss you again.  The feeling of his cock working its way inside you was strange, but it didn't hurt. You could tell he was using all the self control he had to try not to hurt you. Slowly, he pulled out, then thrusted in a little further this time. You tensed up, crying out into his mouth as he gently squeezed your shoulder. "It's ok, my beautiful girl. I'm sorry it hurts, but it'll feel so good soon, I promise. Do you need me to stop?" he asked. You shook your head softly, knowing he would be devastated if you let the tears you were holding back fall. He kept thrusting shallowly in and out until you started to relax, even letting out a couple of soft moans. He started to thrust a little deeper now, and you cried out again; This time in pleasure when the ridge of his glans pressed on your g-spot causing you to almost black out from the intense sensation. "I must have found that special place, my love..." he said in a dangerous tone which caused you to gush more fluids around him. You felt like you were having an out of body experience from the sensations he was giving you. He thrusted against it again and again, moaning from the pleasure it was giving you both until you started to feel a second orgasm coming on. "Oh fuck, Papa. Oh my God!" you wailed into his chest as you came once more around his cock, harder than before. He stopped his movements, taking even and slow breaths as he tried to steady himself and hold back his own release. He bit his gloved finger between his teeth for distraction as he felt your walls grasping his cock over and over, watching as you writhed in ecstasy. 

 

Papa waited patiently for you to come down from your orgasmic high yet again, and it felt like his cock had grown even bigger now. He eased it further and further inside until you grasped his shoulders, looking up at him pleadingly. "Papa...I don't think it'll all fi-" you started to say, but he thrusted the last few inches in causing you to scream in a sinful mixture of pain and pleasure. "Oh yes it does, my love." he said as he kissed your pain away. Pleasure replaced all of the pain you had initially felt, and you moaned loudly at the new sensations from areas of your body that had never been stimulated until now. Papa's thrusts quickly became more and more uneven as he started to give in to his own pleasure. He moaned and hissed in pleasure as his hands caressed your body. He was absolutely stunning; Everything about him was just perfect. You could barely stand it when he started making more noises and thrusting erratically. "My love, I can't wait much longer..." he said, his voice straining. But he didn't neglect you. His thrusting was hard and deliberate as he brought one hand to your clit, rubbing hard and fast. "I can't Papa...I can't come again!" you cried out. "Yes you can, my sweet love. Relax and let it happen... Cum for Papa. One more time..." His moans became more and more carnal and the pressure increased against your sensitive clit until you couldn't take it anymore. Soon, you were coming again, this time together with Papa at the same time. Your moans and cries of ecstasy filled the entire house as you both rode out your climax, clinging to eachother like your lives depended on it. 

 

Papa finally slowed his thrusting and collapsed on top of you as you continued to hold him tightly, an occasional spasm still rippling through your insides. You rubbed his back gently and kissed him lazily before he slowly slid out of you. It was then that you both noticed how much you had bled. You looked at Papa with a flushed face of embarrassment, but he laid down next to you and ran his fingers through your hair, completely unfazed by the blood on him and the bed. "Please don't be embarrassed, my love. This is normal for the first time. Now tell me, sweet one. How do you feel?" You couldn't put into words how you felt. You heart was brimming with love, you had just had three of the most intense orgasms of your life, and Papa had basically shown up and told you he wanted to be with you forever. You were living a fairytale. "Papa, that was amazing. You are amazing. I never want to live another day without you." you said as you pulled him close to share another gentle kiss. "Don't worry my sweet one, you never will." he said back, honesty filling his words.

 

When you both could move again, you got up to change the sheets and take a shower together. You turned the shower on to let it warm up and turned back towards your lover now. You had been fantasizing about what his body really looked like under those robes for longer than you'd like to admit, and he didn't disappoint you when he stripped out of them. His body was absolutely perfect and strikingly similar to how you fantasized it would look. He was lean and muscular, but not overly so. The only disproportionate part of his body was his cock, which was an impressive size even when it was flaccid. With his mask off and white contact lens out, both of his green eyes sparkled in the moonlight and his hair hung gently over his forehead. His face was stunningly beautiful; He was just so perfect. You couldn't help but walk up to him and hug him for a moment as soon as you stepped into the shower together. You watched the blood tinged water swirl down the drain before you nuzzled your face into his chest, your thoughts turning back to what had just transpired. "Are you okay, my sweet one?" he asked softly as you held him, feeling the softness of his skin and enjoying how good he smelled. "Yes, Papa. I'm fine. I'm just a little...overwhelmed in a good way by how beautiful you are and how good all of that lovemaking felt." He placed his fingertips on your chin to gently lift your head so you were staring into those surprisingly gentle eyes once again. "My love, we are perfect together; Meant for eachother. I have loved you for years and years and now I finally have you. Please don't be overwhelmed...I will cherish and protect you forever and I'll never let anything bad happen to you, I promise." 

 

The following morning, you shifted between the sheets and slowly opened your eyes to realize last night's events had in fact transpired. Papa's visit had been real and there he was, still laying beside you. His beautiful eyes were closed and his face so peaceful and relaxed. You would have never guessed his face was almost angelic underneath that stern and grotesque mask. Slowly, you inched closer to him, careful not to wake him up. You just needed to touch him. You slowly and gently wrapped your arm around him and rubbed his back. He let out a soft moan in his sleep, but he didn't wake. You laid there caressing him for quite some time until he finally woke up, slowly opening his beautiful green eyes and resting his gaze on you. "Good morning, my love." you said softly. "Good morning, beautiful" he replied as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. You relished in the heat of his body and his loving embrace as he kissed your temple softly. "I still can't believe this is all...real." you said as you ran your fingers through his black hair and over his jawline. "It's as real as real can be, sweetheart." His expression was that of love and happiness. You leaned in, kissing his lips softly. "I love you, Papa." "And I love you too, my darling." You held eachother close after the exchange, both of your hearts racing in your chests. You knew this was the start of something destined to last forever, and you couldn't wait to see what the future held for the two of you. 


End file.
